


I Know Who I Am

by AHardDaysNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chamber of Secrets, Gen, Post Chamber of Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHardDaysNight/pseuds/AHardDaysNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockhart muses in his hospital room and comes to a startling conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Who I Am

_Written for hh-sugarquill on live journal :)_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Do you know who are?” the healers keep asking him.

Gilderoy Lockhart knows exactly who he is. He is charming. He is witty. He is dashingly good looking (all the girls are reduced to blushing giggles when he flashes a dangerous, toothy grin in their direction).

Yet, he can’t help feeling that there’s more to himself than being an overall spectacular person – one of the best he’s ever known. Perhaps he’s forgetting something important?

Perhaps during one of his many heroic adventures – all meticulously documented in a lovely collection of works – he came across a piece of information he shouldn’t have?

Yes, that must be it. While saving countless lives, he must have stumbled upon something groundbreaking. Something that would change the wizarding world completely. He shivered with anticipation. No wonder his memory got wiped.

Maybe the boy with the sword would know? He made a mental note to ask the boy when he comes to visit (which should be any day now seeing that he’s been at St Mungos for weeks already).

“Who am I?” he asks himself. Just have a look at his collected works.

He’s brilliant.


End file.
